Single Father Blues
by HereComesTheSun52
Summary: After his wife him divorces him to go back to her life as a drug addict and another man, Jason is left alone with his 3 week old daughter Maggie-Maye, watch as he learns how to be a single dad with the help of his family. Who said parenthood was easy?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any DVD's/CDs mentioned. Just my original characters hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

Jason sighed as he ran his fingers through his dis-shelved hair what seemed to be the hundredth time since he woke up a half an hour ago to his wife, well soon to be ex wife leave with a suitcase for another man, and for a life of drugs. Sure, he knew that she had a problem but he really thought she could get sober. Showed him how much that helped. He was now not only getting a divorce but left to care his only three week old daughter, Maggie-Maye. A sigh escaped his lips again as he signed his name and sealed the letter ready to be sent to the lawyers. A shrilling cry stopped the peace he was sitting in suddenly. _This was all he needed, his daughter to wake up at this moment._ He didn't know how to change a diaper, let alone how to make a bottle.

From being on tour for the past six months Jason tried to read the baby books but he was always being dragged away to do interviews, photo shoots or promoting. His time was just too filled up to do anything. He wished that he had found the time. He was going to give his daughter the best life and he intended it to stay that way.

Trudging the way upstairs to the two story house he slightly grimaced as he entered the nursery they finished just days before his baby girl was born. He looked down in the crib and there she was, Maggie-Maye Gray. She was only a small baby, even being born on her due date, 17th June, and had black/brunette little curls already on her head. Sighing and very reluctantly picked up his crying angel supporting her head and bringing her towards his bare chest trying to calm her down with coos as he walked around the nursery. After walking around with her for ten minutes he was completely stumped on what to do.

Manoeuvring out the room he carefully made his way down stairs and took the phone off of the cradle and then rang the number he knew of by heart.

"Mum, Hi yeah we have a problem, can we come over? Ok, see you in a few." He quickly scurried of with little Maggie-Maye in his arms making up her baby bag of everything he saw his ex-wife do a total of seven times before, secured his still crying daughter in a carry seat and made his way out to his SUV.

Jason sighed. Maggie hadn't stopped crying the whole way to his parent's house and childhood home. He quickly grabbed Maggie and her bag and made his way to the front door, knocking once and entering.

"Mum, I need help!" He called desperately as tears finally made their way down his unshaven face. Denise came out of the kitchen still clad in her sleeping attire and dressing gown gasping at how helpless her oldest son looked.

"Honey, what's going on?" Denise asked him as she took her only grandchild out her son's hands and moved over towards the kitchens breakfast table, laying down a changing mat she had for when Maggie came out and proceeded to change her, her crying stopping almost immediately. A yawn escaped her small mouth before her breathing evened out, showing she fell asleep. Denise handed back her son his child and made her way to the living room sitting down, he copying her, but with the addition of Maggie-Maye asleep on his chest, one arm supporting her.

"We're getting a divorce mum. She's gone back to her old life of drugs and already found a new man. I don't know what to do. I can't care for a baby by myself; I can barely look after myself!" More tears made their way down Jason's face as he tried to keep his voice and sobs down so he didn't wake Maggie-Maye because she had just fallen asleep.

"Hunny we'll help you don't worry. None of this is your fault. Remember that. Look stay here for a bit. Me, your father and your brothers, Shane and Nate will help you. Hunny, just don't blame yourself for this. You're going to be an amazing father and this little girl is very lucky that she has you for a father." Jason let out a breath after his mother finished her monologue and nodded after a few seconds.

_Let life of a single parent begin. It will be a bumpy ride, but worth it._

* * *

_  
_

**A/N: I hope you liked it review!**


	2. Diapers, Baths and Cereal

**AN: Sorry this took so long I had writers block, thanks to Alice for helping me and being my beta reader =D. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

_Five Months Later_

Jason awoke to the birds chirping outside and to his daughter babbling through the baby monitor. It had been five months since Jason moved back in with his family and he felt like he made a better decision in his life. Maggie-Maye had grown up so much since then and now managed to sit by herself and learnt how to fling food to the amusement of her uncles. He rolled back his covers and went into his daughter's room and smiled. She lied in her crib with her foot in her mouth, her curly hair sitting just before her ears. She was a miniature him.

"And what do you think you're doing Miss Maggie-Maye. You shouldn't be sucking your foot. It's very disgusting." He leant down and picked her up removing her foot and kissing her forehead. Maggie-Maye giggled and followed suit except hers was sloppier and wetter than her fathers. They gradually made their way down the stairs entering the kitchen, realising they were the last ones again. He placed Maggie in her high-chair and Jason sat down next to Shane, grabbing a few cheerio's throwing them on the tray in front of his daughter.

"We have band practise today Jase, just a heads up." Nate called from across the table. Jason nodded his head in understanding but the squealing of his daughter brought his attention back to her.

"Shane, stop pulling that face at her she doesn't find it amusing, she finds you amusing because you have a mind of a four year old." Pulling his face away from Maggie, Shane gasped exaggeratingly at his brother but smirked.

"How dare you Jason, she's my niece and …" A piece of soggy cereal landed on his face mid sentence causing him to glare playfully at his niece.

***

Melody filled the room in perfect harmony as Connect Three practised their new song Paranoid. Maggie-Maye sat between her father and Uncle Nate, whilst Shane sat opposite; staring at her father as he played his guitar, entranced by the beautiful sound. They completed the song for the fifth time.

"Ok lets have a break I still need to figure out this chord, it doesn't sound right." As Nate began to play again an out of place strumming occurred. Nate looked down at Maggie-Maye as she smiled up happily at him.

"Do it again Mags." He encouraged her as he played random bars and chords; her chubby fingers went to the guitar strings and strummed over and over, causing her to giggle. Jason stared at her in amusement.

"Ok, she's definitely got my genes." He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air; whilst watching his daughter play with her uncle.

"Does that mean she inherited your dumbness too?" Shane called from the other side of the room. Let's just say the pillow hit his head very hard.

***

Jason sighed as he heard his daughter's giggles from upstairs, band practise finished half an hour ago and Shane had taken Maggie to give him a rest. His eyes drooped shut and his breaths slowly evened out, catching up on his sleep he'd missed out on for the past five months.

Shane's P.O.V

I carefully undressed Maggie after checking the heat of the bath water and placed her in. Her hands started to splash the water immediately, splashing me in the process. She definitely loved the water. I started to splash water on her back and body to get her clean. The bit I hated the most was coming up, washing her hair. She may have inherited the curly hair gene but it was a pain to wash. It would get all in knots causing Maggie to squirm, sometimes allowing soap in her eyes. I hated seeing my niece cry; it practically tore my heart in two. Grabbing her Dora plastic beaker filling it up before wetting her hair, I got the Johnson's baby hair shampoo. Nate just had to come in after placing the cup on the side of the bath and massaged in the soap.

"Have fun getting the soap out of her hair without making her cry. I'm so glad it isn't my turn to give her a bath." I noticed him smirk behind the packet of chips he was eating. I swear my little brother could be so cocky sometimes; I have no clue where he got from.

"Yeah, your on diaper duty." I laughed as he groaned something under his breath before stomping off to his room.

"I swear Mags, your uncle…" water suddenly drenched my whole head and part of my shirt. What is it with my niece getting me today? I glanced down towards her mouth agape jokingly and I noticed that not only was she giggling innocently, but also holding the Dora the Explorer cup in her hands.

"You missy, have it out for me. You love watching your uncle squirm."

_15 Minutes Later_

I bundled Maggie-Maye up in an oversized green bath towel and carried her against my now bare chest carrying her into her room and placed her on the changing table getting her dry.

"Nate, she's all yours!" I called him into the room, as I walked out of the room; I got my own back.

"Good luck Nate." I patted his back. "You'll need it."

End of Shane's P.O.V

Nate's P.O.V

Shane passed me smugly and I glanced towards my niece. Sure I love her and she's a little bundle of joy but she sure made a mess. I grudgingly walked towards the changing table, preparing myself for the worst.

"Mags I hope this isn't a horrible surprise; Uncle Nate doesn't deserve that now does he?" I questioned her even though she didn't understand me; she just stuck her chubby hand in her mouth just staring at me.

Life had been hard since Jason and Maggie-Maye were abandoned; Jason couldn't sleep and stopped being around Maggie for three weeks before mom and dad knocked some sense into him. He finally picked up his daughter and didn't put her down for hours, a smile even appeared on his lips when Maggie reached up and touched his face. Our parents managed to catch him on camera. Mom had to teach Jason how to do everything and within a week, he was a pro. But he wasn't the only one to learn; me and Shane did to. We had to learn how to give Maggie baths, feed her; things like that. I would never change that though. I want to be in her life watching her grow up; I know Shane does as well. I love her too much to even think about her and Jason leaving.

A sigh escaped my lips as I undid the diaper Shane put on after giving her a bath. I reached out to grab a clean diaper and groaned. Only Shane would not set out the diapers and forget to get the damn things out anyway. I looked down towards Maggie-Maye again and eyed her.

"If I pick you up will you promise not to tinkle on me?" She only took her hand out of her mouth and giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." I picked her up and held her close to my chest as I walked into the walk-in closet, I reached up and grabbed the diapers and smiled at my success. The smile wiped off my face as soon as it was formed as I felt my t-shirt was suddenly damp. Well there goes my Elvis Costello shirt…

End of Nate's P.O.V

It had been five hours since Jason fell to sleep making it eight o'clock. Maggie had already eaten and was in bed. He rolled over and suddenly woke up causing him to fall onto the floor. He started to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh honey, you're awake, did you enjoy your sleep?" Denise questioned as she scurried out the kitchen helping him off the floor. Jason merely nodded his head and followed his mother into the kitchen seeing that his brothers and dad were waiting for him to sit down to have dinner. He nodded his head towards his brothers and father then glanced towards Maggie's high chair, taking a second glance.

"Where's Maggie-Maye?" Shane burst into laughter, Nate joining him. Their parents started to scold them but smiles evident on their face.

"Oh sleeping beauty it's eight o'clock, Margaret-Maye Tibby Gray has been asleep since six o'clock this evening." The laughter doubled again after prayer was said, with Jason grumbling under his breath as he ate the home cooked meal his mother prepared.

_11:30 p.m_

Jason's P.O.V

I sighed walking around Maggie's bedroom as she continued to cry her heart out. This was worse than that night five months ago. I tried everything mom taught me. I checked her temperature, her diaper … everything. It's been like this for a half hour.

"Hey, Jase she ok? She's been crying for ages." Nate and Shane walked into the nursery clad in their pyjamas. I shrugged my shoulders glancing worriedly at my daughter; tears began to fill my eyes. Nate suddenly smiled and walked up behind me.

"Guys I've got an idea."

***

"It's the Rod Stewart song mom used to listen to; you guys know what I mean?" Nate asked and we all nodded. We all picked up our guitars and started to play to my screaming daughter in her crib.

_Wake up Maggie I think I got something to say to you  
It's late September and I really should be back at school  
I know I keep you amused but I feel I'm being used  
Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried any more  
You lured me away from home just to save you from being alone  
You stole my heart and that's what really hurt_

__

The morning sun when it's in your face really shows your age  
But that don't worry me none in my eyes you're everything  
I laughed at all of your jokes my love you didn't need to coax  
Oh, Maggie I couldn't have tried any more  
You lured me away from home, just to save you from being alone  
You stole my soul and that's a pain I can do without

All I needed was a friend to lend a guiding hand  
But you turned into a lover and  
mother what a lover, you wore me out  
All you did was wreck my bed  
and in the morning kick me in the head  
Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried anymore  
You lured me away from home 'cause you didn't want to be alone  
You stole my heart I couldn't leave you if I tried

I suppose I could collect my books and get on back to school  
Or steal my daddy's cue and make a living out of playing pool  
Or find myself a rock and roll band that needs a helpin' hand  
Oh Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face  
You made a first-class fool out of me  
But I'm as blind as a fool can be  
You stole my heart but I love you anyway

_Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face  
I'll get on back home one of these days_

Maggie eyes slowly slipped shut and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Night Maggie, sweet dreams, we love you baby girl." We whispered in unison.

* * *

**AN: The song in this chapter is Maggie-May by Rod Stewart. Please review. Thanks. **


	3. A Chapter of Firsts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Maggie-Maye and perhaps maybe my beta reader lol. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Two – A Chapter of Firsts

First Words

Maggie-Maye was now a bouncing ten-month old with a few teeth added to her smile. She loved getting into every nook and cranny now that she was crawling, much to the dismay of her father and her uncles; they could be looking after Maggie in their bedroom turn around to close the door and find her messing their stuff up or chewing on something she shouldn't be. Currently Nate and Jason were in Jason's room waiting for Shane who told the pair he had some exciting news to share. Maggie was currently on the floor by the bed where they could see her; a smile content on her face. She threw some building blocks in front of the door unbeknownst to her father and uncle.

"Dude, when is he going to get here? He told us to meet him in your room an hour ago?" Nate exclaimed sitting down next to Maggie handing her a building block. Jason sighed and sat down on Maggie's other side, kissing her forehead and began playing with her, helping her to make a tower.

"I don't know but hey, you know Shane he's our brother. You should know by now that if he tells you a certain time he is bound to be late no matter what. It's just how Shane is." Nate sighed but nodded his head in agreement. A giggle interrupted the silence as Maggie-Maye knocked over her 'master piece' Nate and Jason pulled playful shocked glances towards her.

"Yeah I suppose so, I really should know by now that he can't tell time." They both chuckled at the joke.

"Hey guys sorry I'm la … whoa OW!" Shane entered the room but fell over the building block laying their randomly. Jason and Nate were too shocked at what happened to even laugh but Maggie-Maye giggled and pointed with her soggy finger. Jason and Nate stared down at her; Maggie averted her gaze to her father.

"Dada." Shane and Nate started to smile immediately. Jason smiled and picked her up twirling her around.

"That's my baby girl!" Jason exclaimed laughing along with his brothers, before Shane pulled them in to a big family hug, Shane's news completely forgotten.

"Hey Jase?" Shane wondered out loud grabbing the attention of everyone, Maggie-Maye placing her dads tie in her mouth. Nate nodded to show that they were listening.

"That group hug made it much better." Jason just shook his head whilst Nate slapped him round the back of the head.

First Steps

Mr Gray, Nate and Jason were all sat on the living room floor; Mr Gray cradling a video camera. Maggie was sat unsurely between her Uncle Nate's legs at one side of the living room, Jason situated just a few feet away, both in clear view of the camera. Nate carefully let Maggie stand up, using Nate's hands to keep her balanced. For the past few days she'd been pulling her self up staying for a few minutes before sitting down again, showing the potential that she was ready to take her first steps. They were going to encourage her to walk a few days ago but Shane and his goofy antics always seemed to distract her so there mother took him out grocery shopping.

"Come on Mags come to daddy, daddy wants a cuddle." Jason coaxed her. She giggled and reached her hands up; signalling that she wanted to be picked up.

"Daddy!" She managed to speak through her giggles, Mr Gray still recording. The three men let out a laugh at Maggie's cuteness.

"No, sweetie come on, walk to daddy." Jason coaxed her again. Maggie-Maye pulled a cute concentrating face and took one shaking step towards her father, Nate still holding her tiny hands. She shakily took another step. Her pace began to quicken, soon she was half way to her father. Nate waited until she was balanced again and took away his hands away, however staying behind her in case she fell over. Maggie glanced towards her grandfather who was behind the camera. She looked up at her father and smiled a big cheeky grin before taking a wobbly step but keeping her balance. She took a few more steps, lifting her arms up, Jason mimicking her smiling a big smile,

"That's it, Maggie you're doing it, that's it pal!" Maggie giggled and reached her father, the giggling continued when Jason pulled her into a hug standing up, Nate following him.

"Pal, I'm so proud of you. Your brilliant baby girl!" Maggie let out another giggle and hugged her dad around the neck. Nate and his father shared a look. It was definite; Jason and Maggie-Maye probably had a stronger father/daughter relationship, than many others did.

First Bath with Daddy

Jason sighed as he stood outside the music shop; Maggie accidently sat on his acoustic guitar causing her to be stuck for about half an hour. Jason wasn't mad he was more concerned about his daughter than a guitar. The guitar was easily replaceable. He sighed an entered the store, re-adjusting his shades, he popped his jacket collar up and walked through the door. He just hoped Maggie would be ok, he left her in the care of Shane and Nate and his parents were not home; he just hoped no accidents would happen which Shane would most likely cause.

***

Nate sighed at Shane's hopeless antics. They had decided to go to the park, Jason would most likely be gone all day, once he was in a music store, he would spend hours on end there, and it was like his home away from home. Nate jumped up in a startle when he heard a thump and a groan, a giggle coming from Maggie's stroller he looked to the floor shaking his head, playfully tut-ting at his older brother who was now sat on the sidewalk rubbing his head. Maggie turned her head towards her Uncle as he spoke to her.

"We should really keep your uncle wrapped up in bubble wrap the amount of times he hurts himself…" Nate helped Shane up and they continued walking and reached the park. Nate placed the stroller one side and picked Maggie up, placing a hat on her head. Shane pulled the video camera out of the bag they had brought which was filled with a change of clothes for Maggie-Maye, a packed lunch and drinks for all three of them.

"Alright Maggie, what do you want to go on first?" Nate questioned his niece lovingly and watched as she pointed towards the kiddie swings. Nate kissed her head and walked over placing her in a spare swing and began pushing her slowly as Shane began to record her on the camera.

"Maggie-Maye, look at the camera so daddy can watch how much of a big girl you've been today. Smile Mags-a-million!" Shane exclaimed from behind the camera as Maggie giggled and smiled her trademark cheeky grin she inherited from her father as Nate smiled at how much Maggie was having fun. He just couldn't believe how much she had grown up, she celebrated her first birthday last month, and he thought his brothers also agreed with him on that note.

_1 hour later_

They had just had there packed lunch and Nate and Shane had agreed that after the picnic Maggie would be allowed on one more ride before going home. Shane had documented every ride the little girl had been on for her daddy.

"Ok Maggie one more ride honey then we gotta go home, if we want to go catch daddy." Shane said to the little girl who started clapping at the mention of her father and finally pointed at the slide.

"Maggie-Maye no sweetheart you can't go on that, it's a big kid's ride." Shane stated; Maggie's bottom lip started to tremble. She hadn't cried all day and had been such a good girl, that needn't be ruined now.

"Yo, Shane hold the camera." Nate handed him the camera as Nate took Maggie off him.

"Hey now Margaret-Maye Gray don't cry, let's go on the slide." With that, Nate climbed the slide and sat down, placing Maggie on his lap; neither him nor Shane aware of the puddle of mud and water below from the storm the night before. Shane got the camera ready. He knew his little brother was still a child at heart.

"Right Maggie, on the count of 3 ok. 1…2…3...!" Nate exclaimed and pushed them down the slide. There was a sudden splash, looking down Nate saw that Maggie was covered head to toe in mud, yet she still giggled.

***

Nate and Shane cautiously walked into the house, knowing that if they didn't get Maggie-Maye cleaned fast enough; Jason would not only laugh at them but be slightly angry at him for getting Maggie dirty when she only had a bath that morning. They thought they would get away with it until Jason came through the kitchen with a glass of coke in his hand,

"Hey guys where you been? And what in God's name have you done with my daughter?!" He exclaimed quickly setting his glass down and hugging his daughter close to him.

"We got it all on tape; we recorded her at the park for you." Shane told him, Jason nodded his head and laughed a little walking up the stairs to run his daughter her second bath for the day.

The bath had just finished running and Jason checked the temperature of the water to make sure it didn't burn his daughter's skin.

"Ok pal, you ready for your bath?" He questioned his daughter; she let a giggle out and pointed to him. He should call her giggle machine or something.

"You daddy?" She pointed as she giggled.

"You want me to go in as well?" she nodded her head and her tiny curls went everywhere, he sighed and got Maggie undressed and himself before getting in the bath, washing the mud of and washing her hair, while not only her giggles ran of the wall; but also his voice singing My Girl.

First Nightmare

Tears rolled down Maggie's face as she stood up in her crib, her father nor anyone else in the house hold could hear her because the baby monitor once located in the nursery and her father's room had been removed because she slept through the night and had dry sleeps. She looked around the room but everywhere she looked, the image kept showing up as if it was there and not her imagination. Maggie-Maye looked down at the floor to see how far down it was and so she wouldn't hurt herself, her night light shone in the corner of the room; the mischief she got off her Uncle Shane as she started to climb out off her crib. She was practically sobbing her little heart out now, obviously scared from whatever she dreamt about.

She quickly manoeuvred herself over the crib and landed on the floor with a quiet thump, walking fast towards the door to find the comforting hugs from her father to stop the frightening monster from taking her and making a home in her room.

She managed to walk along the landing avoiding the stair gate and going to her father's bedroom door, with the help of her trusty Barney night-light, courtesy of her Uncle Shane on her first birthday. Maggie-Mayes tears were quickening the more she thought about the monster and finally, she reached her fathers door and opened it, she was immediately by his side. She knew her daddy wouldn't wake up if she just said his name; she quickly pulled back his covers and started to poke his stomach.

Jason jumped with a start in a cold state he turned to his left and saw his daughter stood next to his bed in tears. Jason quickly picked her up and hugged her close. Two thoughts ran through his head. The first whatever had scared his baby girl had really frightened her, and did she really climb out her crib by herself? She was really growing up fast.

"Ssshh pal ssshh daddy's here, daddy's got you Maggie ssshh, your safe ssshh." He cooed quietly whilst he hugged her, calming her down almost instantly.

"What scared you pal? Daddy will protect you no matter what, I promise." Jason barely heard her answer but he shook his head knowingly.

"Monster" She whispered. Jason lay back down and brought Maggie-Maye to his side cuddling her close to his chest. He did the thing he did when she had bad colic as a baby, minus his brothers this time though. He hummed the opening before he started to whisper/sing the song.

_Wake up Maggie I think I got something to say to you  
It's late September and I really should be back at school  
I know I keep you amused but I feel I'm being used  
Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried any more  
You lured me away from home just to save you from being alone  
You stole my heart and that's what really hurt_

__

The morning sun when it's in your face really shows your age  
But that don't worry me none in my eyes you're everything  
I laughed at all of your jokes my love you didn't need to coax  
Oh, Maggie I couldn't have tried any more  
You lured me away from home, just to save you from being alone  
You stole my soul and that's a pain I can do without

All I needed was a friend to lend a guiding hand  
But you turned into a lover and  
mother what a lover, you wore me out  
All you did was wreck my bed  
and in the morning kick me in the head  
Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried anymore  
You lured me away from home 'cause you didn't want to be alone  
You stole my heart I couldn't leave you if I tried

I suppose I could collect my books and get on back to school  
Or steal my daddy's cue and make a living out of playing pool  
Or find myself a rock and roll band that needs a helpin' hand  
Oh Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face  
You made a first-class fool out of me  
But I'm as blind as a fool can be  
You stole my heart but I love you anyway

_Maggie I wish I'd never seen your face  
I'll get on back home one of these days_

Jason glanced down and saw his daughter was at peace again, he leant down and kissed her forehead lovingly and stared at her sleeping for a few minutes.

"Night Maggie-Maye have sweet dreams, and remember daddy will always love you, no matter what may happen in the future. You're my baby girl, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I'll always be here." Jason sighed kissed her on the forehead once more before hugging her close and letting sleep take over him.

* * *

**Please review, thanks! **


	4. The Highs and Lows of Kindergarten

**Here's my new chapter, sorry it took so long I had writers block. Thank you to Maggie (xoMaggiexo16xo) for all the ideas! You're awesome. And also thank you to my beta reader and best friend Alice (cookie-cutter-rockstar) for uploading my chapters and also giving me help in some ways. Please check out Alice's story it's called After the Last Chord and it's awesome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only Maggie-May and those that aren't in the movie! **

* * *

Chapter Three - The Highs and Lows of Kindergarten

_Four Years Later_

Maggie's brown doe eyes stared wide at the building in front of her. She was wearing a little plaid skirt, white shirt and her curly hair braided into plaits. Today was her first day of kindergarten, away from her home for the day. Away from her daddy and her uncles. Her eyes began to dampen, she glanced up at her daddy he was deep in thought. Maggie stamped her foot quickly and tried to turn around but Jason holding her hand prevented her. She tried again but still no avail.

Jason turned averting his eyes down to his now four year old little girl. She had grown up so much in the past four years and he knew she was uncomfortable in the skirt, he knew that just growing up with him and having her uncles around nearly all the time, Maggie had just grown accustom to wearing shorts and converses; not skirts and shoes. A heavy sigh groaned from the bottom of his throat. He didn't want Maggie to go to school, he'd rather her stay at home and be homeschooled there, he wasn't ready to let her go yet. Maggie was his little girl. He sighed again and bent down to her level.

"Pal, look at me." Jason spoke with ease, a smile on his face, even though he was worrying on the inside. The smile fell from his face as he saw Maggie refuse to follow his order.

"Margaret-Maye Tabitha, look at me young lady!" his voice didn't raise but he knew that pulling the full name card would get her attention; Maggie didn't like it when her daddy was angry at her. Her little head looked towards her father's face, her cheeks flush red from the water soaking her hazel brown eyes, her bottom lip began to tremble quite violently. Jason's heart broke at the sight of his daughter; he hated seeing his daughter so upset. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him, her little arms clinging to his neck as tears began to fall against his shoulder.

"Maggie, pal, are you scared of going?" he felt movement against him and knew she nodded her head.

"Are you scared that daddy will leave you and won't come back?" Again, he felt a nod. Another sigh escaped his lips, he'd been sighing a lot quite recently; he placed Maggie back on the ground and looked in her eyes again, down to her level.

"Baby girl, you have to go to school, daddy will be back to pick you up at quarter past two, the time will fly Mags. You'll make tons of friends and have loads of fun; you'll probably want to stay when I come get you. How about this, we'll go visit Uncle Shane and Uncle Nate today after I pick you up. You can paint them a pretty picture, how about that Mags." Jason felt the tension leave his body as relief over took him as he saw his daughter's infamous grin.

"Okay Daddy, I love you." She reached up for his hand and they began towards her new classroom,

"I love you too pal, I love you too."

Children's voices merged together whilst doing certain fun activities. Maggie looked in nervously as she cuddled nearer to her father. A woman walked up to them with a warm welcoming smile on her face. She reached her hand out to shake Jason's hand.

"Mr Gray, I see you've made it. Margaret-Maye will be treated like all students here so she can have normal schooling like we discussed over the phone." Her voice was welcoming and calm as well, settling Jason's nerves. The woman bent down to Maggie's level,

"Hello Margaret-Maye, I'm Miss Phoebe; I'm your teacher and I promise you that you will have such a fun time, daddy will be back to pick you up real soon!" Maggie looked up at her dad then to the woman, she shyly walked forward dropping her fathers hand and walked towards the friendly woman her head bowed down a bit.

"I'm Maggie-Maye …" before she could continue a little blonde haired girl walked up and started talking to Maggie,

"Hi I'm Selena, you want to be my friend Maggie?" Maggie nodded her little head and both girls run off laughing holding hands towards the table where two seats were spare. Jason took one more look at his daughter sitting and talking animatedly to her new friend, his daughter was growing up and even though he adored the sight, he wished his daughter didn't grow up as quick as the last four years had been.

***

Maggie and Selena were sat at the table colouring pictures of their family, Miss Phoebe had set them a task of drawing 4 pictures of their family at different places like the park and beach. Miss Phoebe walked behind Selena and Maggie, admiring their colourings,

"They're brilliant girls keep up the good work!" She pleased the young girls; they both giggled in unison and looked at each other, smiling. Maggie looked up to see a girl certainly taller than her, glare at her with big blue eyes, her ginger hair piled on top of her head in a high pony tail, before turning around whispering something to all the other girls at her table before all of them turned and glared at her as well. Selena looked up when Maggie-Maye stopped colouring after a while. She saw Maggie looking over to a certain table and she followed her vision, she quickly glared back at the little girl and her friends, causing them to go back to their work. She tapped Maggie on her shoulder grabbing the curly haired girls attention.

"That's Rose Tammie, she thinks she's the best cause her mommy works with the mayor. She acts all nice in front of Miss Phoebe but on the playground she's naughty, she likes picking on people. Nobody ever tattles though, nobody likes a tattle tail." Selena explained to Maggie and she carried on with her pictures as Maggie looked back at Rose nervously before carrying on with her pictures to give to her daddy and her uncles just like she promised her daddy this morning. She bit her bottom lip and distracted herself from her colouring once more, turning towards Selena.

"You don't think she would do something to me?" Maggie eyes started darting around the room looking out for anything that could possibly hurt her in one way or another. Selena shrugged her shoulders, Maggie sighed and continued colouring.

***

Jason sighed as he sat in Maggie's room on her bed randomly strumming his guitar, playing her song. It had only been a few hours since he dropped Maggie off at kindergarten and he was bored out of his mind. He would normally spend his time taking Maggie to the park and let her strum his guitar, but now he could do nothing. His brothers had agreed to have band practise when she got home but from the way he was feeling he was starting to rethink the decision made. Jason failed to hear his brothers enter the little girl's bedroom.

"It sure is weird not having Mags-a-million round." Shane stated sitting one side of Jason, Nate the other. Jason let out another sigh sitting up and placing his Gibson on the floor. He ran his hand through his curly hair,

"You should have seen her this morning guys, she started crying and refused to let me go. She thought that I was going to leave her there forever and weren't going to pick her up. But once we were there and her teacher introduced herself, no goodbye daddy and went straight off to sit at a table with another little girl. Guys I'm so glad she's making friends, but it seems just like yesterday she was having her first bath. It's gone by so fast; it's quite a daunting thought." Nate sat up to his older brothers level, placing his hand on his shoulders making Jason avert his gaze to him from the picture of him and Maggie on her 4th birthday.

"Jase, bro, she's five and her uncles and dad are in the spotlight with a highly popular band. She has to have a normal life and have friends. I know this is hard I mean me and Shane are missing her too I mean we still watched Barney this morning because we usually watch it with Mags. Dude even though Maggie's growing up she will always be your little girl and we've got her growing up on tape so the memories will always be there. All I know Jason is that we are all going to enjoy the other memories even if there bad." Nate's monologue made Jason stand up, placing his hands in his hair again. A sigh escaped his mouth again before turning to face his brothers,

"Guys I think we made a mistake…" Jason started before Shane cut him off before he could continue.

"No dude, don't drag Mags-a-million out of kindergarten! Didn't Nate's monologue get through to you at all I mean …"

"Shane I meant maybe we should do band practise during the day instead of when Maggie-Maye gets home from kindergarten, you know to make time pass quicker!" Shane sat back down on Maggie's bed turning a slight tint of embarrassment as Jason released a small smile for the first time since he left Maggie-Maye this morning.

***

The shrilling sound of the bell emitted through the kindergarten class stopping all the children immediately waiting for Miss Phoebe to allow them to go out and play before they wrote out the alphabet to learn at home with an object which started with that certain letter.

"Alright now children, break will last for twenty minutes if anyone does anything naughty, they'll have to spend break inside ok?" Her class nodded and made their way outside, Miss Phoebe turned around and jumped slightly seeing Maggie still sat at the table looking at the table. She made her way over and sat down next to the little girl. She put her hand under the little girls' cheek and turned it so she was looking straight towards her.

"Maggie, are you scared of going outside?" She wasn't surprised to see her nod her little head.

"Maggie-Maye I'll be outside as well ok so there's no need to be scared. If anyone hurts you or bullies you, come straight to me so we can sort it out." Maggie-Maye shook her head no, surprising Miss Phoebe.

"Then I'll be a tattle. No one likes a tattle." Her voice quivering as she voiced her truth.

"Maggie. You won't be a tattle. You'll be doing the right thing. Other children say this because they tell me the right thing, then feel bad. But trust me Margaret-Maye; you WILL be doing the right thing by telling me ok?" Miss Phoebe tried to convince her she was doing the right thing. She released a smile when Maggie nodded her head in agreement her plaits flowing in the same direction.

Maggie-Maye made her way over to Selena in the sandbox and sat down, immediately starting to build sand castles excitedly talking to one another talking about anything and everything. The sun was suddenly taken away from their faces, turning around they were face to face with Rose Tammie. Rose face held an intimidating stare to the new girl and began to tap her foot to a certainly slow rhythm; her tiny arms crossed against her chest.

"Look here girls, the new girl, she can't even speak properly and look at those curls!" Rose pointed towards Maggie and started to laugh with all her friends. Maggie looked down at the sand as Selena stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Rose pointed towards Maggie, wiggling her little finger to beckon her to stand up.

"Didn't your daddy twell you pointing is rude?" she asked innocently towards the taller girl and she stood up, unbeknownst to them Miss Phoebe was watching from by the swings. Rose smile soon turned into a snarl and raised her voice,

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Before anyone could stop Rose reached out and pushed Maggie over roughly on the tarmac causing her to graze her knees and kicked her once; her friends laughing along with Rose.

"Rose Tammie back in the classroom now and sit in that naughty chair!" Miss Phoebe shouted at the little girl. Rose's bottom lip trembled but no tears appeared as she made her way back to the classroom. Maggie was still on the floor her little arms wrapped round her legs crying her little heart out in pain, both knees had cuts that were not too deep but not too shallow; a bruise would be sure to form on her shin later.

"Everybody inside playtime is ending now; start working on your alphabet pictures!" Miss Phoebe told the rest of the kindergarteners as she picked up Maggie and took her to the nurses' office after making sure the rest of the children were in the classroom doing the work set and Rose was still in the naughty chair, the teaching assistant looking after them.

***

The sound of What Did I Do To Your Heart filled the basement of the 2 storey house of the Grey household. Jason felt a shiver go down his spine, and it wasn't a good one. He wasn't paying attention causing him to miss some notes, causing the rest of the group to stop playing. They tried to get through to him but he was just staring at a picture of Maggie, him, Shane and Nate. He turned and glared at Shane when a pillow brought him out of his one sided staring contest.

"Jase, bro, what's up? You never stopped playing unless something was up with Mags." Nate questioned his thoughts. Jason let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding; placing his Gibson guitar by the sofa, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"I was fine till I got a shiver run down my spine and it wasn't a good one. Do you remember that time when we took Maggie swimming and I went to go to the bathroom but came back straight away because I got that shiver; it turned out that the wave machine was turned on and she drifted away from you two and Shane only just managed to grab her before she got to the deep end? I got THAT shiver. Something's happened to her at kindergarten, I just know it." Shane and Nate looked at each other then back at Jason, they knew not to question him, he was probably right. Shane glanced at the clock,

"Dude another half an hour and then you can pick Mags-a-million up. Me and Nate will even come!" Nate nodded in agreement; Jason just wanted the time to go faster.

_Half an hour later_

Jason ran out to his car and had the engine running before Nate and Shane had the time to put their shoes on. He really wanted his little girl back badly. Shane quickly called shot gun leaving Nate to sit in the back with Maggie-Maye's car seat. It was a very uneventful ride to the kindergarten but Shanes singing out of key to Beyoncẻ on the radio. It seemed like forever to Jason but they finally reached the kindergarten. Jason quickly found a space parked and entered the building anxiously his brothers following behind; all three desperate to see the little girl. Reaching the entrance to the classroom, they saw other parents picking up their children, Shane, Nate and Jason finally made their way through the small crowd; their eyes gazing at Maggie sat at a table with Miss Phoebe talking.

They slowly began to make their way towards her, Miss Phoebe just happened to glance their way and whispered to the little girl; making Maggie glance their way and in a split second was running to her daddy's arms Jason swirled her around; the plasters on her knees caught her uncle's attention. Jason's eyes widened as he heard Maggie sobbing quite hard in his shoulder, he held her closer to his body. Miss Phoebe stepped in when Shane started rubbing Maggie-Mayes back, Nate holding her little hand.

"I think your all wondering why Maggie-Maye is this upset and has plasters on her knees. Well if you would like to take a seat I will explain." With saying that Miss Phoebe went to her desk as all three sat opposite her, Maggie still placed on Jason's lap.

"To begin with, even though it's Maggie-Mayes first day but she has shown she is very intelligent young girl, today she not only drew four pictures of her family she's starting, like her classmates, are self teaching themselves the alphabet by writing the letter then an object they know perfectly well drawn next to it. However when the children went out for a break today I witnessed something. Maggie-May and her friend Selena in the sand-pit when Rose Tammie who is rather intimidating child, to others; walked over to Maggie pointing at her and when Maggie stood up she probably said something and Rose ended up pushing her over and kicking her before I sent her inside."

Jason shifted in his seat, "Knowing my daughter she probably said something along the lines of pointing is rude." Maggie nodded against her father's neck proving that what he said was indeed what she had said. Her sobbing had subsided and was calming down; Jason kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Now I've spoken to Rose Tammie's mother and we've agreed on the terms, and if you agree to them to, that Rose will not be allowed anywhere near Maggie and will be seated the other side of the classroom and if it so much as it does happen again Rose will be moved to another kindergarten. But we will try 110% to prevent this from happening." Miss Phoebe finished what she had to say. Jason shared a look with his brothers and all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, agreed." Was all Jason could say then he stated shaking hands with Miss Phoebe, his brothers following suit; before grabbing Maggie-Mayes pictures and heading back home.

_7 O'clock that evening_

Maggie-Maye sighed, she sat on top of her bed looking at the pictures spread out on top of the bed spread. When she got home she told her dad and uncles about all the good things that happened that day, had some dinner and had been in her room for the last hour, just staring at the pictures. She had yet to show and give them out for the person she drew them for. She didn't hear her door open or her Uncle Nate and Shane, or her father enter the room.

"Well Jason I have no idea where Mags-a-million is!" Shane explained exaggerating looking everywhere including under the bed, Jason followed him; looking under the bed.

"Guys! Mags must BE invisible!" Nate exclaimed. Maggie-Maye giggled at their silliness.

"I'm right here!!" Maggie continued her giggle when her daddy and Uncle Shane in unison popped their head up higher than the bed; eventually sitting on the floor. Nate gasped quickly grabbing her tickling her, taking her place on the bed and placing her in his lap.

"Now then pal, why did you come up here? You normally beg to stay up and to stay down stairs with us until you fall asleep." Jason consoled to his daughter. Maggie sighed and looked down.

"I dwon't want to go back daddy, I might of made a friend; but it's a nasty place!" The three men shared a look; before Shane started talking.

"Mags-a-million, we all love you so much, we don't like having you away but it's compulsory, which means you have to go unless we home school you. But we want you to make friends because we know you don't like being lonely, and if you stay here everyday you will be. And you've already got a best friend Selena. If you don't go to school daddy could be taken away, you don't want that do you." Shane cleverly talked to Maggie making her understand and he smiled successfully when he saw her shake her head no.

"I drew you thwese today." She stated handed them each one picture. Nate looked at his picture and saw that she had drawn him and her in the basement him strumming his guitar whilst she was strumming with her fingers also. They always did this it was like a ritual between the two of them since she did a few years ago. Shane's showed him and Maggie at the park, with her on his shoulders whilst they fed the ducks. Jason couldn't look away from his drawing. Maggie had drawn him and her on the sofa asleep with the TV on, there were many pictures of this around the house because it happened all the time. Jason looked up and kissed Maggie on the head his brothers following suit.

_The next day _

Maggie again gripped Jason's hand as they made their way into the classroom Maggie shrunk into his side as Rose Tammie was sat at her new assigned seat and her mother talking to her in a hushed voice. Maggie looked towards her daddy as she saw Selena wave to her smiling big. She tugged on Jason's trousers so he came down to her level.

"Bye daddy, I'll be alwright I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"I love you to pal." Jason kissed her on the forehead and released her from the hug, smiling as she greeted her best friend.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! **


	5. Mischief in the Household

**Hey guys Alice here. I'm posting this for Hannah because last time she posted her computer messed up so being the lovely best friend and beta reader that I am said I would do it for her! You are going to find this chapter sooo funny I laughed by butt off reading this! **

**Hannah asked me to say: Thank you to the awesome readers and reviewers and also to say thank you to me, although I don't know why as I'm writing this authors note. But yeah. Enjoy the chapter you definitely will! **

* * *

Chapter Four – Mischief in the Household

Maggie-Maye was now five years old, about to turn six, and in the 1st grade of school. She was one of the youngest in her class but very smart. A lot had happened since she was in kindergarten. Her Uncle Shane had gotten engaged to his long term girlfriend Mitchie; the wedding was set to happen in the middle of April, just a couple of weeks away. Nate was also in a very serious relationship with Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend but both were not ready for marriage yet. Jason and Maggie had also moved out the Gray household. Sure, his parents said that he didn't have to move but he felt it was for the best. Maggie was growing fast now and he didn't want to be a burden. Jason also felt the time was right. They moved a few blocks away in a quaint bungalow. But Denise still kept their bedrooms the same just in case, that was just the way Denise Gray was.

***

Maggie and Selena were sat in their 1st Grade class waiting for the last lesson of the day, Art. Since kindergarten they had been inseparable having slumber parties and always round the others houses. They were true best friends. Selena didn't even care that Maggie's daddy and uncles were in Connect 3, a band many children loved at her school. Selena and Maggie were in a very deep conversation about the recent Disney Channel Movie when there new friend; Hunter came up and joined in the conversation. He and Maggie had the same Power Rangers lunchbox and they ended up with the wrong lunch; they swapped their boxes and had been friends ever since. The three of them were best friends.

"Alright class settle down." Mr Roberts entered the class and started to write on the chalk board the assignment. After he finished engraving the letters he turned around to face his students.

"As you all know Mothers Day is fast approaching so that means today we can make mothers day cards. Folded card is going to be passed out by Miss Johnson." All the children began to talk in excited voices and reached for the colouring pencils, glue and other crafts; all except from Maggie. She looked around the class at all the pupils not knowing what to do. Mr Roberts asked his teaching assistant to look after the class while he took Maggie-Maye out into the hall way.

"Maggie, do you want to make a Nanny's day card for your Nanny Denise she deserves a card too. It's a special day for her as well." Mr Roberts knew the condition at the Grey household and knew that Jason was going to talk to Maggie about her mother when she asked about it. Maggie nodded her head and made her way back into the classroom and began to work on her card for her Nanny. She looked towards Selena,

"Hey Selena, what's it like to have a mom?" Selena dropped her crayon in shock at the unexpected question. Sure she knew that Maggie didn't have a mom but she didn't know how to answer the question.

"Maggie, you're my bestest friend since forever. We tell each other everything. I don't know what to say, it's hard. But your nanny is so cool she's just like a mommy!" Maggie nodded.

"I can't wait for tonight. You get to come for a barbeque. Uncle Nate's looking after us for a while because Daddy and Uncle Shane are going somewhere." Selena giggled along with Maggie continuing with their work. She had a little crush on Nate.

***

Nate made his way out of his parents house a smile content on his face. He got to spend some alone time with his niece and her best friend this afternoon. Ever since Jason and Maggie moved out, Shane getting engaged and him having a serious girlfriend he never had much time to spend with his only niece, he missed the times where he would sing to her, read her a book and take her to the park. Even watching kid's shows with her. His smile grew larger as the yellow school bus pulled outside the house and Maggie-Maye and Selena ran off giggling.

"Uncle Nate!" Maggie exclaimed quickly running towards her uncle. Nate opened his arms as Maggie ran into them; he lifted her up and spun her around a little. He kissed her cheek lovingly as she let out a little giggle. Nate quickly put her back on the ground.

"Oh I've missed you Mags! I'm still getting used to you not being around every day!" it was pretty much un-describable how much Shane and Nate missed having Maggie around. They had been their for her since she was a baby.

"Uncle Nate, we talked a couple off days ago on the phone when I told you I started to take guitar lessons at school!" Maggie had definitely picked up the music gene of the family. Jason had told Nate and Shane that Maggie had came home excitedly with a permission slip and how much the lessons would cost. He, Shane and Jason had even taken Maggie to the music shop to pick out her very first guitar. As far as he knew she really enjoyed taking them.

"Hey Selena, how are you today?" Nate asked the little girl sweetly, he knew that she had a crush on him; it was really cute actually. He chuckled to himself a little as the little girl giggled and shyly waved at her best friend's Uncle.

"Come on girls, I'll make you grilled cheese sandwiches." Nate quickly escorted them into the house, placing there bags in the hall way cupboard leading them into the kitchen.

***

It had been two hours since Maggie and Selena came home from school and Nate had somehow fallen asleep, a very deep sleep, about half an hour ago. His parents and brothers would be back in a while as they were still shopping for food and supplies for the barbeque. Maggie and Selena giggled in unison as they quickly made their way down the stairs, quickly quieting when they reached the living room. They walked over to Nate muffling their giggles by keeping their mouths shut and started to work very fast so they would not get caught.

_Half an hour later_

Maggie and Selena giggled as Nate flinched in his sleep again as they finished colouring his face. They're eyes met as the door closed with a small thud and the voices of her grandparents, dad and uncle filled the room.

"Quick grab it and run!" Maggie whispered to Selena as they grabbed the items to hide the evidence and quietly ran out to the back garden, hiding the evidence in the tree house before running over to the swings laughing; making it seem they had been playing there for a while.

***

Jason, Shane and their parents walked into the suburban home chatting about anything and everything. The house seemed too quiet so Jason guessed that Maggie-Maye and Selena were outside playing on the swing set and jungle gym which was a present to Maggie on her fifth birthday from Nanny and Grandpa Grey. Shane suddenly stopped causing Jason to walk into him.

"Dude! What are you…?" Jason was interrupted by Shane waving his hand, pointing towards Nate on the couch. Denise tried to muffle her giggles despite the fact that her possessions were used as their father just stood there afraid that if he moved a step closer, his laughter would no longer be contained. Jason looked cautiously towards his younger brother and parents, the thought crossed his mind if he should be worried but quickly pushed it away as soon as it occurred. He averted his gaze towards where they were looking; putting his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from floating out. There on the couch lay Nate asleep totally caked in make up which was all over the place, he looked … stunning. He looked like a drag queen gone wrong. Maggie must have gotten the prank gene from Shane. Nate let out a quick grunt, turned making him fall of the couch startling him awake.

The Grey boys were prone to fall off of the couch if they fell asleep on it.

"SPONGEBOB, DON'T GO IN THE BLENDER!" Nate sat up straight away rubbing sleep from his eyes; standing up when he realised he had an audience.

"What are you guys staring at?" He questioned as his family continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say.

"Is there something on my face?" He questioned becoming slightly paranoid. **(A/N:** **no pun intended lol.)** His mom was the first to recover, she pointed towards the mirror attached to the wall.

"Son, I think Maggie and Selena gave you a free make over." Denise managed to snap a picture with her camera before Nate did a 180 spin to face the mirror; his mouth fell open straight away at the sight of his reflection. He ran quickly towards the restroom, washing his face before making his way outside for his "enemy". Shane and Jason followed behind to see what was about to happen whilst the grandparents went to put the groceries away.

***

Maggie saw her Uncle Nate charging towards her, his face now make up free. She looked towards Selena and she quickly legged it to the tree house that was made by her and Shane, Nate and Jason. She was playfully squealing as her Uncle Nate began to run quickly towards her. Before Maggie-Maye even got half way up the ladder, he caught her began to tickle her, finally turning her upside down carrying her by her feet back towards where her daddy and Uncle Shane were stood, smiles placed on their face.

"Daddy help!" She giggled as Nate swung her back and forth. Jason put his finger under his chin, pretending to think, before playfully shaking his head no.

"Daddy!" She giggled again clearly enjoying what was happening at that very moment. After a few minutes Jason realised Maggie had started going red in the face.

"Ok Nate I think she's learnt her lesson, she's starting to get head rush. If we leave her any longer she'll end up like Shane and we don't need that." Jason said towards his youngest brother. Nate obliged as he let Maggie back on the floor kissing her on the forehead. She ran straight back over to Selena.

"Yeah Nate she could end up like me!" Shane agreed with Jason. It took him a minute to realise that he just insulted himself.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as Jason and Nate started to laugh patting him on the back.

_8 O'clock that evening_

Jason sighed as he stood outside Maggie-Mayes bedroom at their bungalow. He had no idea what was wrong with his daughter; all he knew was that when Selena's mother had picked her up a half an hour ago from his parents, Maggie got a longing look in her eyes. Probably envy and jealously. Maggie had gone straight to her room when she got home; she normally made him watch one Barney episode since it was Friday; before going to bed. He sighed again and walked into his daughter's bedroom. He noticed that she wasn't on her bed but at the window seat. Maggie's window had no trees outside so you had a clear view of the stars. She was probably praying knowing her.

"Knock, knock!" He exclaimed as he tapped on the open door frame. Maggie turned to her dad, turned back to the window to finish her prayer before running and jumping on to her bed.

"Hey daddy" Maggie-Maye smiled. Jason didn't fail to notice that she didn't smile her full smile that she inherited from him. Jason walked over to her bed, sitting down once he reached it pulling her on to his lap. She was still a very small child.

"Pal, what's up? You haven't been yourself for the past half hour. You can tell me anything." Jason reassured her. Maggie simply hugged him before jumping off his lap and standing in front him and taking a deep breath.

"Daddy why don't I have a mommy? Didn't she love me?" Tears began to fill her eyes as Jason sat in shock. He knew that Maggie-Maye would ask that question but not for many years to come. He suddenly realised why Maggie had that look in her eye when Selena was being picked up.

"Margaret-Maye dry those tears! You'll make daddy cry. You don't want that do you?" Maggie-Maye shook her head no.

"I'll be right back Mags" Jason walked to his bedroom, pulling out a framed picture he kept for Maggie of her mother. He walked back to his daughters room to see her wrapped up in bed hugging Winston, the teddy she got from Uncle Shane when he went to London with Mitchie when she was three. He sat next to Maggie, leaning against the headboard, preparing the speech mentally he was about to tell his five year old. He handed Maggie the picture.

"This, Maggie, is your mother. We met at Camp Rock, where your uncles and I went every summer until I got married and had you. I was nineteen when you were born and your mother had just turned eighteen, in her last year of high school. We were as you call it, High School Sweethearts. Before I met your mother though, she had a very bad family life. She felt ignored so took up smoking bad things, drugs, to get attention. It was very wrong and is against the law. However, her parents; your other grandparents, found out and sent her to rehab and she got better. We met the summer straight after that. We only dated three months, but we were in love. Turns out though, she was lying. She didn't love me like I loved her. She was really happy when she was pregnant with you. I was hardly there because I was on tour with Uncle Shane and Uncle Nate. Three weeks after you were born, she left us and divorced me to go back to her old life before she met me. Even though I have taught you to not judge people, she was a very bad person. But Margaret-Maye you need to know that even though she left, it wasn't your fault; never blame yourself. I did, trust me it's not very nice. I know she loves you and she is probably thinking about you all the time, but honey it's more than likely she will never come back. Just know I love you so much you're my whole life darling. I wouldn't exchange you for anything." Maggie nodded her head through a few tears.

Jason took the frame out her hands and walked towards the wall opposite her bed, taking down a picture of a flower and placing the frame in its place.

"I want you to have this, so it seems like she is protecting you and always here even though it's an old picture. Even though your mother and I haven't spoken in nearly six years, I will not be awful and not give you a picture of her." He walked back over to her bed wiping the last of her tears away.

"Night pal, I love you." Jason began to walk away but Maggie's voice stopped him.

"Daddy I love you to but can you stay here please?" Jason could not resist her small voice but nodded, turned off her light got on the bed and pulled her embrace.

"Night daddy" Jason heard her whisper before kissing his cheek. Before he drifted off to dream land with his daughter, one thought crossed his mind. He had to talk to his brothers about this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review, it makes her happy! See ya next time! **

**Peace, love and Joe Jonas! **


	6. Cinderella

**Hey there. Here's the chapter hope you like it. Thank you to all the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yet...Muhahahaha *cough* oh...that's...embarassing...*splutter* carry on people nothing to see here. **

* * *

Chapter Five – Cinderella

It was now the 17th of April, the rehearsal dinner of Shane and Mitchie's wedding which was happening the next day. Shane and Mitchie asked Maggie-Maye to be the flower girl and she agreed right away. She just didn't know that wearing a pale pink dress was in the job description. Maggie continued to eat her meal as everyone around her was conversing about tomorrow. Maggie sighed as she tried to cut her chicken continuously but to no avail. She caught her uncle laughing at her out the corner of her eye. She pulled a scowl in his direction,

"Uncle Shane stop laughing at me meanie." Maggie whispered harshly as Shane just continued to laugh but continued to listen to the conversation that Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie were having. She sighed finally giving up and tapped her dad's arm gently to get his attention.

"Daddy can you cut my chicken please?" Jason tried his best not to laugh. Even though Maggie had whispered harshly to his brother he had heard what she had said, even though it was intended that way. Maggie had definitely inherited her mothers temper. He placed his cutlery on Maggie's plate cutting her chicken for her.

"Thank you daddy." She leant over and kissed his cheek, then turning back towards her dinner. Jason chuckled; his daughter always seemed to amaze him or more ways than one. He turned back to his conversation he was having with his cousin, Bennie. It was a short, tension filled conversation. They had never got along; even from a young age. Everything Jason did, Bennie had to do much better. Like Jason, he had a daughter who was seven who despised Maggie, what worried him more was the fact that Shane had asked Maggie simply because of the fact not only did he know her more, but because she was his niece. Chloe didn't like it very much, he could tell from the evil glances she had chucked her daughter during this rehearsal dinner. Jason noticed his mother getting up from her seat opposite him, carrying a wrapped present walking towards Maggie.

"Maggie, baby girl, I brought you a very special present. In a few weeks I now your doing your school play and you're playing Cinderella; I know you hate dresses but when I saw it I had to buy you it because I can see you in it. You can open it now if you want to baby." Denise handed over Maggie the wrapped package and looked at her as she quickly ripped off the wrapping paper. It revealed a pale blue dress, one you could buy in the dress up section in the Disney Store. It looked exactly like Cinderella's ball gown when she danced with the prince. Maggie looked at her Nanny with a small smile. Even though she despised dresses it was a very nice gesture, that and she could use it in her school play and it would be good to help her get used to dresses; even if she didn't wear it again.

"Thank you Nana Denise." Maggie reached across and kissed her cheek and gave her hug. The table broke out in whispered awes; Jason however could have sworn he heard Chloe and his cousin groan in jealousy. He always had a jealousy problem, it seemed that his daughter inherited that gene.

_Eight o'clock that evening_

Jason was sat in his office at home trying to write a new song for Connect 3's new album. Whilst Jason's ex wife was pregnant with Maggie, the three brothers agreed that they would each write one song separately which would be put on the album that they were working on. Jason sighed and chucked his pen down, giving up any hope of getting any words anytime soon. His eyes gazed at the professional done photo of Maggie his dad had done for him for a birthday present. The sound of the radio playing caught his attention. He was sure that it wasn't on five minutes ago. Pushing his chair away from his desk and headed towards the front room, he stopped and stood in the doorway as he watched his little girl turn around and dance at random songs playing on the radio wearing her princess dress his mother had brought her.

"Margaret-Maye what are you doing little girl?" Jason asked Maggie jokingly, she turned around and mirrored her father's large smile.

"I'm trying to practise my dancing for the daddy daughter dance tomorrow at the wedding, I heard Auntie Mitchie telling Aunty Caitlyn how good it was going to be. Also I need to practise for the ball at the castle in my play." She exclaimed excitement shone through her eyes as she started to twirl around to the music again. Jason moved and sat down on the couch picking up the video camera that was in the side table drawer, recording his daughter dancing sweetly to the music. He needed to get a copy together for his brothers and parents. Jason recorded his daughter for the next five minutes transfixed to her, her voice brought him out of her voice.

"Daddy can you help me practise please?!" Maggie practically begged her father to dance with her. Jason contemplated his decision. He hadn't danced since his wedding day, he could say no but he couldn't bear to see Maggie upset; he hated to see her cry especially if he had caused them. When she was three Jason had a very bad argument with the record company that signed him and his brothers. He had asked if they could hold off the tour until Maggie had turned four and go on tour with them during the summer. They had plain right flat out refused stating that if they waited until the summer, fans would be angry if they postponed it. When he got home he went straight to his room leaving his brothers to explain what had happened a few hours previous. When he reached his room however he saw Maggie on his clean white sheets colouring pictures making the ink sink through staining the bed. Maggie started to talk very fast about the picture she had drawn him. Jason let his anger go at her and made her run off crying to her grandpa. Jason's dad had talked sense into him, making it up to Maggie by not only letting her stay up late watching Barney and to top it all off, she was allowed to sleep in daddy's bed.

"Ok pal, lets do this," Jason placed the camera on the tripod and walked over to the CD player placing in a CD. The soundtrack of High School Musical 3: Senior Year filled through the speakers and Maggie giggled. Even though the film came out when her dad was still a teenager she had fallen in love with it and begged to watch it at least twice a week. That was one of the worst times he had ever made her cry but not because he was angry at her but because every one wound him up.

"Right place your feet on mine Mags." Maggie did as she was told and Jason took one off her hands and placed it on his arm where she could reach and held the other in his hand that totally covered hers. And with that Jason started to waltz around the room with Maggie stood on his toes looking at her toes but gradually smiling her big smile at her daddy. After a few minutes of waltzing around, Maggie turned to Jason,

"Daddy, am I learning good daddy?" Jason chuckled not only at his daughters question but the way she asked it.

"Of course you are pal, of course you are."

_10 o'clock that night_

Jason sighed, he was back in his office still trying to think of a song to write whilst uploading the clip the of Maggie on his computer. It was just the right length to complete his fourth DVD of home videos and proceeded to burn the disc. Maggie had gone to bed a half an hour after they had finished dancing. As he watched the clip of the two of them Jason started to get a tune in his head. He grabbed his guitar and started to strum away, soon lyrics joined them and he knew that he had the song.

_11 o'clock the next day – the wedding_

Jason and Nate stood at the alter next to Shane; he couldn't pick who to be his best man so he asked both his brothers and glad he did. The doors opened up and Maggie walked in, her hair in natural ringlets that was pinned half up half down; a little white dress with a purple silk slash tied as a bow around her back finished her look with little white buckled shoes. With a little basket in hand, Maggie made her way down the isle like she had practised, throwing an array of light purple, pale pink and white rose petals on the floor every other step. Everyone's eyes were on her and a series of awes filled the church. Jason, Nate and Shane's gaze was fixed on the little girl, Jason could not be more proud of his daughter at that moment in time. She had actually managed not to fall over; with Maggie being very clumsy she fell over guaranteed twice everyday. This was a new record for her. She got to the end of the isle and waved to the three boys before sitting down next to her Grandpa Grey and Nana Denise. Well, she was actually situated in her Grandpa's lap. The music changed after the maid of honour and three bridesmaids made their way down the isle, to the wedding march. Everybody rose as Steve led his daughter down the isle, her dress which was strapless and old fashioned with beading at the top, flowing out at the bottom like a Disney Princess dress; but it wasn't too over the top. Shane's smile could not be bigger.

***

Everybody cheered and clapped as the newly wed couple made their way into the reception. As soon as they entered, the party guests sat down as the band began to play the wedding song the couple selected together to dance to for their first dance as a married couple. Jason pulled Maggie on his lap to get a better view, she was still very small for a five year old. He glanced down when he felt movement on his lap and noticed she was fiddling with the bottom of the dress, indicating that she was starting to get annoyed with the dress. She had done so well wearing it for as long as she had. He kissed her forehead and that seemed to calm her down. Jason turned his attention back to his younger brother and new sister-in-law. A deep chuckle came from his as Shane unexpectedly dipped Mitchie during the dance, his laugh joined everyone's.

Shane sat at one of the two free seats at the head of the main table as Steve started to waltz his daughter around to the daddy daughter song; Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. At the first chorus Steve started to beckon other fathers and daughters to join them. Maggie held her eyes glued to the people dancing as Jason's gaze was on his daughter. He could feel his family's eyes on him and knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that they he would not take Maggie out and dance just for the simple fact he hadn't danced like that since his wedding. Jason grabbed Maggie round the waist and settled her on the floor in front of him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"Hey pal, you want to dance?" Maggie turned her attention back to her father, her mouth agape a little to begin with then her million watt smile caved through. He grabbed her little hand and headed to the dance floor; he could practically hear his family smile and knew that his dad was recording it. Just like he had the night before he placed Maggie's feet atop of his own, placing her arms in the right position and started to waltz around the room. Even though they were meant to be whispers, Jason heard the awes from family and friends as he and his little girl moved across the dance the floor. Jason smiled as his daughter giggled as he twirled her around; he loved making her happy.

_Two hours later_

The meal was finished. Nate, Shane and Nana and Grandpa Gray had all danced with Maggie; but Nate and Shane danced with her nearly all the evening. Being his wedding day, Shane was kind of over whelmed and it ended up with him lifting up Maggie-Maye spinning around resulting in him falling over with Maggie on top of him; laughing like a mad man. The guests were all dispatched outside the rented hall waving off the newly weds as they were driven to the airport to start their Honeymoon in Barbados. Maggie was being carried by her Uncle Nate as she solemnly waved goodbye to her Uncle Shane as a few tears made their way down her face. Sure she now lived away from her uncles but she saw them or called them every day. She was used to them going on tour but she normally went and if she couldn't go, video chat was the thing they did; but it was her Uncle Shanes honeymoon. She didn't want too ruin it for him.

They were now at the Gray household; Jason decided it would make Maggie feel better if she stayed close to her family for tonight. After she and Nate shared some Vanilla ice cream and watched Peter Pan, Grandpa Gray took her upstairs to bed as she had fallen asleep on the couch. Jason and Nate made their way down to the studio in the basement so Jason could play the song he wrote for the bands next album.

"I wrote this in like fifteen minutes last night and it's kind of personal to me. I suppose it would be rather personal for you and Shane as well and…" Nate laughed as his brother rambled. You could tell he was nervous.

"Jase! Quit the rambling and start playing!" Nate joked to his older brother. Jason grabbed the nearest Gibson, starting to play the chords; singing the lyrics that were made for them.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Nate stared at his brother mouth agape at the beautiful song. Jason sighed and put the guitar down; he knew the song was rubbish.

"Jason, that was amazing, brilliant, by far one of the best songs you have ever written. That's going to MAKE this album." Nate stood up and hugged his older brother, it was true, and the song was close and personal to all three boys. None of them wanted her to grow up.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review. The song in this chapter was Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. It's an awesome I seriosly recommend it! **


	7. Fall Outs and Bonding Part 1

**Alice here! Two chapters in one night, aren't you guys lucky. This chapter was inspired by an episode of Full House. I read this after Hannah had sent me it and I was almost in tears! I hope you like it! You better or I'm not baking any brownies and sending them to ya'll who review! So please review!**

**Disclaimer: Alice: Hannah? Did you get the papers for Camp Rock yet?**

**Hannah: No, I spoke to them earlier and they said that I couldn't have it anymore.**

**Alice: Well that's just ruined the surprise party I was gonna throw you!**

**Hannah: Yeah, story of my life. **

**Alice: I guess you don't own Camp Rock then.**

**Hannah: Nope. **

* * *

Chapter Six – Fall Outs and Bonding part one

Maggie-Maye had turned six, going to be seven in three months and she was in the second grade. As well as that, Jason started to date again and was currently dating a doctor called Wendy, Nate and Caitlyn were still going strong, and above all that she had a new baby cousin, Cooper. Her Uncle Shane and Aunty Mitchie found out they were expecting a few weeks after Maggie's sixth birthday. Maggie had barely seen her Uncles or her Aunt since Cooper had been born and she finally got the time. Her daddy and Wendy had booked a nice weekend away just to get away from everything. They planned it after Shane said he would have Maggie for the weekend.

Maggie ran up to the front door waving goodbye to her daddy and Wendy once more, she had said a proper goodbye in the car. Jason waited in the car until Grandpa Gray let her in. She took of her converses at the front door and hugged her Granddad tightly, talking animatedly about what her, her Uncle Shane and Uncle Nate would be doing on her weekend stay over.

"Calm down princess or you'll get over excited, you know what happens when you get over excited." It was well known fact that with shock, excitement or worry Maggie throws up. No one knew where she got it from.

"Ok Grandpa I'll stop. Where are Uncle Shane and Uncle Nate?" Maggie asked him with happiness in her eyes. She was so happy she got the whole weekend here.

"They're upstairs sweet pea." Maggie smiled again at him, pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek before running up the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she reached the landing. Boxes were everywhere and her name was on them. That was unusual it wasn't her birthday and it wasn't a special holiday where gifts were usually given out. She heard fussing coming from her bedroom here. Her nana Denise had promised her and her daddy when they moved into there bungalow that they would keep her and her daddy's bedroom the same no matter what would happen. She wandered into her room and stopped as soon as she entered. The once pale pink room with flowers and pictures of dancers painted everywhere and Winnie the Pooh was changed to a blue room with sports equipment. Her big girl bed was replaced with the crib she had when she was little baby until she was 2 and a half going on three.

All Maggie-Maye knew is that someone broke their promise.

Shane saw her and made his way over to her, Cooper in his arms. He leant down to kiss her forehead but she moved away just from that fact she knew that he had changed her bedroom. Shane frowned but when Cooper started to cry though he turned away from Maggie and placed his son into the crib. Maggie moved forward and voiced her thoughts.

"Come on little man, you're my super baby, and super babies don't cry like that." Shane whispered to the crying boy. Maggie placed her hands on the crib to try and get her uncles attention. He was meant to spend the weekend doing things with her. Her head lowered a little,

"I'm super baby, that's MY nickname." Maggie assumed he didn't hear her over the crying. She then watched Shane closely again.

"Come on pal, you're my bestest pal ever. Please stop crying for daddy." Maggie's heart dropped a little more. Her uncle Shane always said she was his best friend and nothing could ever change that. She now was starting to think that her uncle should never make promises. He seemed to break all his promises to her just lately.

"You said I was your best pal." Maggie's heart began to break a little bit more. Uncle Shane still hadn't acknowledged she was still in the room. A little gasp came from her mouth as he handed Cooper a little pink pig she kept at the house to prevent her bringing more toys, plus it helped her sleep at night.

"Here Coops-a-million Mr Porky Pig will make you better. Come on Coop stop crying buddy." When she heard him use her nickname tears began to fill up in her eyes. He bought her that pig when she was a baby when her dad was sick. She wouldn't stop crying at the grocery store and he bought her the pig. And that nickname. Only he was allowed to call her it. He said it was because she was extra special and he loved her so much. It now seemed he had someone better who was more special to love.

"That's my toy and my nickname." Still he didn't here her. When lyrics filled her ears, she willed herself not to cry in front of her uncle.

"_Wake up Maggie I think I got something_

_To say to you,_

_It's late September and I really should_

_Be back at school …" _Shane started to sing as Cooper quieted a little.

"That's my song." Her heart completely broke at that moment. Her uncles and her daddy sang her that song because it had her name in it. They only sang it to her. She didn't bother saying anymore instead she walked out the room picking up one of the overflowing boxes, unknown to her that a picture of her and uncle Shane had landed on the floor with a bump. Tears began to fall steadily down her face as she opened the door that hid the stairs which led to the attic. Her new bedroom. She didn't bother wiping her tears away.

"Uncle Shane doesn't like me anymore." With that said, Maggie made her way up the stairs, barley seeing over the top of the box. She didn't think anybody heard her.

Nate come out of his room, Caitlyn following straight behind. He was showing her pictures of Maggie when he took her to the zoo the past week when he heard a loud thump, a door opening; and padding on a certain set of stairs. He heard something crack as he walked forward. Jumping back he saw a picture frame on the floor, picking it up he noticed that not only had the glass cracked, but it was Maggie's favourite picture of her and Shane when she was about six months old. Both had matching hats on, their faces covered in ice cream. Nate quickly glanced towards the open door and saw Maggie retreating to the attic, her small body shaking with sobs. He sighed, Maggie rarely cried but if she did; she was generally hurt. He turned to Caitlyn helplessly sighing. She nodded in his direction and they picked up the remaining boxes before making their way to the attic.

The sight that Nate and Caitlyn came to literally broke their hearts. Being only six going on to seven, Maggie-Maye still hadn't mastered making her bed on her own. She was stood above her bed looking down confused on how to put the quilt cover on the quilt, her face blotchy with tears still coming down; hiccupping every once in a while. Nate instantly placed the box he was carrying down and picked up Maggie; holding her close to him. Caitlyn placed hers down and rubbed Maggie's back trying to calm her down. Once she was calm, Nate wanted answers and fast.

"Munchkin, what's got your pretty face so upset?" He questioned as he kissed her on the forehead. Maggie shrugged her shoulders to begin with. Nate gave her a stern yet firm look telling her he meant business. She took a deep breath before talking.

"Uncle Shane doesn't like me anymore." She simply stated before standing up and started to unpack her belongings. Caitlyn shared a look with Nate; this was not good. Caitlyn decided to take control of the conversation.

"Double M, why you think that baby?" Maggie started to place her books on one of the many shelves in the attic. She turned to look at them before listing things off.

"Well let's see. We're not doing anything anymore that we planned this weekend. He gave his son my nickname and my toy, not to mention my room, and he sang my song. He took my room with out asking and broken too many promises. That and he ignored me. Uncle Shane doesn't like me so I'm just going to ignore him. I just want to be left alone Uncle Nate and Aunty Caitlyn. Before you go can I use the house phone?" Nate nodded as Caitlyn handed her the phone before taking Nate's hand.

"Just call me if you need anything Munchkin ok?" Maggie agreed with her uncle by nodding her head. When Nate had closed her door she started to dial the number she knew off by heart. It rang a couple of times before her daddy's voicemail kicked in. she sighed hanging up the phone before turning to lie on her unmade bed, throwing the quilt cover on the floor. Memories began to flood through her mind of her and her uncle.

_Flashbacks_

_Shane sighed as he sat in the rocking chair of the nursery in the house, Maggie in his lap. Jason was ill so Jason and Nate looked after him for her. He managed to calm her down from her nightmare by using the smoke machine he kept in his room. Her little eyes followed the smoke mesmerised. Shane kissed her forehead. This was one of the best memories he had shared with his little niece. _

_***_

_Maggie ran to her room a few minutes ago. She just found out she would not be leaving with her uncle Shane when he moved out in a few minutes. It was just going to be him and his girlfriend, Mitchie, who had decided they would get a flat together. She sighed as she heard he uncle enter the room. She sat on her big girl bed and looked him straight in the eye._

"_Why are you leaving me Uncle Shane?" His heart swelled at the question. To cheer his niece up he told her a joke for an answer._

"_Well she is my girlfriend, we've been dating a long time. I'm going to marry her soon so I need to get used to sharing a flat with her." Shane smiled seeing Maggie pull a little smile._

"_Now Mags-a-million, I need you to put on a brave face and a big brave smile because no matter what I'll always be here." He tried to convince her._

"_Yeah but not everyday, you won't be able to sing my song or play with me anymore!" _

"_I will be able to, just not everyday Mags. Now lets see that brave smile." Maggie-Maye smiled her big grin and he returned it picking her up and kissing her everywhere. Shane pulled out of the hug and kissed her forehead. Maggie reached for Mr Porky Pig._

"_Mags, your pig? Are you sure you want me to have this?" Maggie nodded as she gave him it. Shane looked at the picture he was packing away before he chased after his distraught niece. _

"_I want you to hang this on your wall so every time you look at it you remember me and all the good times we've had ok?" He sighed when he saw her hug the picture._

"_Goodbye Maggie-Maye. I love you." He said walking out the door._

"_Bye Uncle Shane, I love you too." Maggie let a tear fall knowing her uncle wouldn't see. Unbeknownst to her, Shane let a tear drop too as he hugged her pig._

_End of flashback_

Maggie was shook out of her thoughts as she felt weight on her bed. She turned and saw her uncle Shane.

_During Maggie-Mayes little flashback sequence_

Nate sighed as he walked into his brother's room. Mitchie was at the grocery store and Caitlyn had gone to the bathroom. He saw Shane sat at his computer chair with his guitar. Nate barged right up and took the guitar from his hands chucking it on the bed. Shane looked at him like he had two heads.

"Dude what's your problem?" Shane questioned his younger brother. Nate fisted his hands together out of frustration.

"My problem is the fact that you made our niece cry her eyes out." Shane interrupted his brother's lecture.

"Hey she was the one who moved away when I went to kiss her on the forehead!" Shane fought back like an immature child. Nate punched his brother in the arm causing Shane to let out a breath and rub where he had been hit.

" Yeah but you want to know why? It's because you chucked her out of her room and redecorated it for my nephew, your son, without asking. Mum promised Maggie that both her and Jason's room would stay the same. You broke that promise! Then to make things worse she talks to you and you ignore her. But what breaks my heart is that she thinks that you don't like her anymore because you gave your son not only her toy, but her crib, her room, her nickname and her song. And yeah you practically told the little girl you weren't her best friend in her face by calling him your best pal! She's up in the attic SOBBING Shane. You made her cry and I hope you feel bad." Shane sat speechless, had he really made his niece cry like that?

Nate's voice broke his silence straight away.

"Now get your ASS up there and fix things with your niece before its too late." Shane nodded under a trance and made his way to the attic.

_Back to Maggie-Mayes room_

Shane sighed as he went to hug Maggie but she moved further away, so he tried a different approach.

"Mags-a-million…" He started to say but stopped when he saw a hurt look on her face.

"You have no right to call me that Uncle Shane." Maggie stated. Shane swore he heard his heart break when his niece said that. What made matters worse was the fact tears had filled her eyes again.

* * *

**Did you guys cry? I did! Please review! Thank ya. Don't forget brownies for people that review! **


	8. Fall Outs and Bonding Part 2

**Here's part two. This will make you laugh and cry, I guarantee it!**

**Disclaimer: Alice to Hannah who is on the phone to Disney: Anything?**

**Hannah: Nope**

**Alice: So you still don't own anything?**

**Hannah: Nope**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Fall Outs and Bonding Part 2**

Shane let a tear fall from his eyes as he entered the kitchen in the house, Maggie-Maye had literally pushed him out of the attic. He didn't realise the little things he had done for his son and the things he did to try and get his son to go to sleep would have such an impact on his niece. He just couldn't believe Maggie-Maye thought he didn't like her anymore. That was not true, it was just he was a father now and his son needed him most at the moment. But then again he hadn't seen Maggie since Cooper was born and he had promised her he would spend the weekend with her but Cooper had really bad colic. He sighed. No matter what he did he always did something wrong or hurt someone. This time he had hurt Maggie. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat at the already set table, where everyone was already situated except his mother, who was dishing up the dinner. Shane knew that Nate had informed everyone already of what had happened. Denise brought in the dishes and sat down, everybody joined hands and prayed, but something didn't seem right. He snuck a glance towards where Maggie usually sat and had to do a double take, she wasn't sat there. Nate caught his brother not eating and looked in the direction he was staring intently at.

"Mom, where's Munchkin?" Nate questioned his brothers thought. Everybody stopped working the cutlery as they shared a look in silence. Shane sighed as he picked up her dinner plate and proceeded to the attic. Everybody followed him with their eyes sadly.

Shane was about to enter when her heard his niece crying on the phone talking, guessing it was Jason.

_Inside the attic_

"Daddy I want to go home!" Maggie exclaimed to her father whilst she sat on her still unmade bed picking at the quilt. She had yet to tell her daddy why she wanted to go back to the bungalow. She loved going to her grandparent's house.

"Why do you want to go home pal? You know you can't go without me or an adult." Jason knew something was up with his daughter and he needed to find out and fast. He couldn't enjoy his weekend away with Wendy if Maggie wasn't enjoying herself. What she said though startled him and made him very angry that his brother would do such a thing.

"Uncle Shane doesn't like me anymore. He put Cooper in my room and changed everything. All my stuff was in boxes on the landing, its blue now and I live in the attic. He ignored me when I spoke to him, he sang my song to Cooper, gave him my pig, my nickname and my crib. But what really hurt is when he told Cooper that he was his best pal he didn't even notice that I was still there. He broke promises daddy and it hurts." Maggie began to sob again; she really didn't want to be hear anymore. She wanted her bed at her house. She felt so unwelcome, unwanted. And all in all, she wanted her daddy right now to comfort her.

Jason wanted so badly to hurt Shane and put him through all the pain he put his six year old through. However he couldn't just drive back home now, they're plane had landed and they were now in LA. He desperately wanted to be there but he was with Wendy right now. Sensing her boyfriends stress, she walked behind him and started to rub his back to soothe him. He relaxed a little leaning into her touch. He thought through his words carefully before he spoke to his distraught daughter again.

"Hey tighten up that upper lip soldier, if you cry, daddy cries remember? We don't want to make daddy upset. Maggie, I know Uncle Shane forgot his promises and broke them but honey; he's got a family now. I promise you he will have time for you but right now his main priority is Cooper. He's still a baby and needs to be looked after; I even bet Uncle Shane will let you help Mags. But believe me, Uncle Shane probably forgot all those things by accident and probably didn't mean to do them. But just remember having a baby is hard work. But I will be having words with him, okay. Now just talk to him, he'll probably make it up to you." He sighed with relief as he heard her mumble a yes.

"Ok baby, now daddy's got to go but I'll ring you everyday. I l-o-v-e you pal!"

"I l-o-v-e you too daddy night." She replied with a giggle.

"Night buddy."

_Outside the attic_

Shane sighed again. He knew Maggie had finished the phone call with her dad so he plucked up his courage and made his way in the room placing Maggie's food in front off her, her sobbing had stopped but silent tears still made their way down her flushed face. He smiled at her weakly wiping away a few of her tears before retreating back to the stairs, a little voice however made him change the direction he was walking.

"Uncle Shane, will you stay please?" Maggie whispered, her voice hurt too much to talk even louder. As soon as the words left her mouth, Shane had picked her up rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder, a few tears made there way down his face as well but he didn't care, his niece was hurting and crying because off him; and he needed to make it right.

"I'm sorry Mags-a-million, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Relief flushed over him as he felt her nod on his shoulder sitting on the bed with her in his lap. After a few minutes of comforting, Maggie had finally calmed down. He passed Maggie the fork which was now full with food, making her take a bite before it got too cold. Maggie got a piece of food on the fork as well, feeding him this time though. They carried on this way until it was eaten.

They were now lied on her made bed, Shane making it himself, he was hugging her close still trying to make things better. He thought that a few memories could help him bring his old, cheerful Maggie back.

"Mags, do you know how you got the nickname Super baby?"

_Flashback_

_Shane had stolen Maggie-Maye away from Jason for a while. He felt that he needed to spend more time with her for not having alone time with her in like, forever. He was working out with his weights, Maggie was stood next to him with a sweat band around her head, lifting little baby weights just like her uncle._

"_1…2…1…2" Shane counted, Maggie joining in but saying them slowly. Shane placed his weights down, Maggie copying him. He bent down to Maggie's level,_

"_Alright lets see them muscles!" Shane said flexing his own muscles, laughing when Maggie flexed her arms as well. _

"_Muscles!" She exclaimed excitedly. Shane picked her up above his head holding only her stomach._

"_Look out world, there's a new super hero in town, SUPER BABY!" Shane started to move around his bedroom making whooshing sounds. _

"_HELP SUPER BABY HELP!" He fell backwards on his bed as he shouted, bringing Maggie-Maye on top off him._

"_Thank you super baby!" Shane pulled his niece forward kissing her before placing her back on his toned stomach. He decided to make her laugh again, she looked just like her daddy when she smiled._

"_Let's see those muscles" He pried her again._

"_MUSCLES!" He tickled her quickly making her whole face light up when she giggled like a maniac as her and her Uncle Shane bonded._

_End of flashback _

Shane laughed at Maggie's shocked expression and she gasped,

"No way!" Shane laughed even harder and Maggie through him a stern look, he was about to retaliate when Nate approached them, looking happy as he saw them lying on the bed hugging obviously making up.

"Dude, mom threw your dinner out because you took so long. I decided to come up to see if anything bad happened to you two but obviously it hasn't. What are you doing anyway?" Nate plopped down at the other end of the bed getting comfy.

"Just reminiscing" Shane said coyly as he plummeted into some more memories.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas in the Gray household and Maggie was one year old so she got loads of presents. Jason, Shane and Mr and Mrs Gray were all in the kitchen still clad in their Pj's preparing the big breakfast they made every year. Nate was in the living room still helping Maggie with the present he got her. You could tell that she and the present were going to be inseparable for a while. The door flung open and Nate walked in, his arms out wide. He started to speak in an announcer voice,_

"_AND HERE'S NEXT IN THE SHOW, HOT STUFF MAGGIE GRAY!" As soon as her name was mentioned, Maggie came rolling in on her little toy trike smiling happily. She really loved the toy. Shane bent down to her level, smiling wide like her,_

"_Hey, Mags-a-million pop a wheelie!" Shane encouraged his niece, she stared at him blankly before doing one; making everyone around her laugh and coo._

_***_

_Shane was lying on top of his bed clearly upset. He and Mitchie had just had a major argument causing him to take her home early on their date. He had been in his room ever since he came in two hours ago completely ignoring everybody including Maggie. He heard patters come into his room he looked up and saw Maggie carrying a book that Nate was reading to her a bit ago. He sat up on his bed smiling at what she was saying,_

"_I love you babe." She simply stated and Shane smiled playing along. This had been their thing ever since he taught her some lyrics to the Sonny and Cher song. _

"_Awe I love you too babe." Shane lent down to her level bringing her into a hug. Maggie reached her hand up gently stroking his cheek calming him down._

"_I'm here for you babe." she whispered to him, making him come out of his bad mood nearly immediately, a sentimental smile placed along his lips,_

"_I'm here for you too babe."_

_***_

_Shane walked into Maggie's room, she had been put to bed an hour ago and he could hear her walking about her room. He cleared his throat making Maggie jump in surprise. _

"_What's up Mags?" He questioned her as he walked closer to her, holding her little hand as she looked up at him with her big doe eyes._

"_I want my crib, I don't like my bed." She stated firmly. Shane sighed; he knew it would be this._

"_Well a big girl bed is better, and not just for the simple fact it's for a big girl like you. For example, its extra bouncy more fun to jump on." Shane picked her up, placing her on the bed then bouncing it with his hands, he smiled as he heard her laugh. He was actually convincing her,_

"_You can get really snugly and warm like this," He quickly put her on the floor and got under the covers snuggling deep within them._

"_Ok Uncle Shane, I'll sleep in my bed." Shane smiled triumphantly. He helped tuck her in before moving to leave the room._

"_Uncle Shane, will you stay with me?" How could he resist that smile he turned off her light and got comfy on the floor._

_End of flashbacks_

"Hey Maggie, me and Uncle Shane have shared good memories with you as well."

_Flashback_

"_Shane we have a problem, we need to change Maggie's diaper" Nate stated the obvious. He and Shane shared a look. This was the first time they looked after Maggie since she was born and yes they knew how to change the diaper it's just they were down stairs, and being men they didn't think to get them then bring them up, no they decided to carry Maggie down stairs, Shane holding her legs, Nate her body. _

_***_

_Shane placed a cheese and gherkin sandwich in front of Maggie-Maye, she looked at the sandwich and giggled. Nate looked at the sandwich sighing. His brother sure could be an idiot. Nate took a gherkin out and handed it to Maggie. She chewed at it as he placed the plate on the counter. When Nate kneeled down next to her high chair again she held out the gherkin to him and he took a small bite from it._

_End of flashback_

They all laughed at the memories although Maggie was slightly confused. Nate stood up to take the empty plate downstairs knowing that Shane needed to talk to Maggie.

"Mags, you've got to understand that you'll always be my best gal pal! You make me laugh. But I have my own family now and they need me like you need daddy. But I love you so much baby girl, I will make it up to you. If Cooper needs anything this weekend you can help me ok? Maggie you're my best buddy, and I don't want to loose you over jealousy. I'll split my time equally ok? Ok." Shane kissed her on the forehead glad Maggie understood.

_The next day_

Shane ran into the kitchen like a headless chicken. For the past twenty minutes he was looking for his keys. He and Mitchie were taking Cooper out for the day and he looked everywhere for them. Nate and his parents where in the kitchen just watching him laughing. Maggie was sat up the table eating a Popsicle. She decided it was time to fess up.

"Looking for these!" she exclaimed. Shane walked towards her smiling, grabbing his keys, he walked the other side of Maggie bending down a little,

"Hey Maggie what's Uncle Nate doing?" Shane pointed in his brothers direction, when Maggie looked he took a bite of her Popsicle. Maggie turned around and looked down at her treat gasping as Shane left the room.

"UNCLE SHANE!"

* * *

**Uncle Shane is so mean. Please review and tell us if you cried or laughed or didn't like it. We love to hear from ya!**


	9. Seven Years Later

**Here's the chapter. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a speck of Camp Rock. I own Wendy, Maggie-Maye, Zack, Zoe, Cooper and Jason Junior. No more no less.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Seven Years Later

It had been a long seven years and a lot had happened, Maggie had given up on guitar and refused to play it whatsoever and never sang anymore in front of her now ex friends and peers. She also was turning fourteen soon. She was just like any other young teenager at that age. Cooper was now a hyperactive seven year old just like his daddy. Maggie-Maye also got two new cousins, twins Zack and Zoe, who were both four. Nate and Caitlyn got married when Maggie had just turned ten. Above all else, Maggie had a new sibling. After being married for under two months, Wendy and Jason had a little boy, Jason Junior. It was two days before Maggie's fourteenth birthday and she had promised Cooper that she would take him shopping for his birthday present which was a week overdue, so he could help her pick it out. Everyone was round at Jason's and Wendy's bungalow for it was the annual barbeque night and it was Jason's turn to host it. Maggie walked outside with her high top converses on her feet, a Guns and Roses vintage tee with her jean shorts on, her curly hair up in a messy pony tail. She made her way over to where everyone was sitting before turning to her oldest cousin.

"Right I'm going to say this once and in front of your mommy and daddy. Don't go running off into roads, stay by my side at all times, hold my hand when we cross the street and DON'T touch anything breakable Coop. capeasch?" Everyone laughed as Cooper nodded his head at her. He reached out and grabbed Maggie's hand both waved a goodbye as they exited the garden and began their trek to the city centre.

Jason was cradling his three week old little boy in his arms chatting to his brothers and father when his body jolted into stiffness. He handed his son over to his dad, kicking of his sandals before dipping his feet in the pool he and his brothers built around five years ago. He shivered again as tingles went up his spine at a rapid speed before stopping completely. Jason felt his brothers sit either side of him as his head fell into his hands rubbing his dead skin fingers over his eyes before looking straight ahead again.

"I got that shiver down my spine like when she was in the swimming pool, her first day at kindergarten … I think something bad is going to happen because the feeling never fails me." Shane patted his back and Nate placed his hand on Jason's shoulder letting out a sigh,

"Dude! She's a teenager now; just don't let it bother you too much, you'll get ill if you're not careful."

_***_

Maggie and Cooper had been in the city about an hour and a half now and still he couldn't find a gift he wanted. They were on their way to McDonalds for a snack when Maggie stopped in front of a Magazine stand.

"Cooper wait a minute I want to get the next issue of Rolling Stone." She was shuffling through the magazines as Cooper wandered over to the road, obviously not hearing Maggie's request, his eyes transfixed on the man dressed as a hippo giving out balloons advertising the new Pizza Hut opening. Looking both ways he walked out into the middle of the street.

Maggie thanked the man as she placed the magazine in her purse turning around to grab Cooper's hand but realising he wasn't there. She went into panic mode as her eyes darted about. Her eyes finally landed on him in the middle of the street, a taxi going full speed towards him, Maggie ran out in the middle of the road,

"Cooper!" glancing up he noticed the car coming straight for him, he stopped in fear and shock; not knowing what to do. Throwing her bag on the floor she successfully pushed Cooper onto the sidewalk her eyes reaching up just in time to see the driver trying to break before her body collided with the bonnet, the windshield followed as she hit almost every inch of the car before her body finally connected rather harshly and badly with the ground. On goers stopped and looked in shock as a young woman who witnessed it all pulled Cooper towards her who was now crying staring hopelessly and his big cousin, as she dialled 911. Maggie's hand moved a little before all motion was gone from her broken body.

***

Everyone was crowded round the back garden furniture. It was now 7 o'clock and there was no word from Maggie or Cooper; Jason's worry began to set back in they hadn't heard from his little girl in two hours. Normally she would have called him complaining how his nephew couldn't make his mind up what new toy or board game he wanted, Shane broke his chain of thought.

"Dude what's Mags-a-million done with C Man. They're normally back by now?" Everyone mumbled in agreement as Wendy went off to answer the house phone which was ringing.

"Knowing Cooper, he probably dragged her off to the arcade. I mean after all he is YOUR son!" everyone laughed as Mr Gray burned his son, as Wendy came out wearing a solemn face, handing Jason the phone,

"Jase, you better take this call." Jason stared at his wife in confusion before standing up and kissing her on the forehead heading towards the kitchen. He spoke into the receiver,

"Hello is this Mister Gray?" Jason began to worry, it was the summer holidays and he didn't know anyone he associated with during that time that would refer to him as that.

"Yes, I'm Mr Gray, can I help you?" Jason's mind began to wonder, trying to recognise the voice.

"Ah Mr Gray, it's Doctor Tassoni from the New Jersey Memorial Hospital and I hate to inform you but your daughter, Margaret-Maye was brought in here about ten minutes ago and has to have emergency surgery. She was injured pretty badly in an accident. The little boy who was with her, Cooper is uninjured. But could you possibly get down here, we need papers that you need to sign." Jason mumbled his reply before parting ways and going to break the news to his family.

***

Jason sighed as he paced the waiting room floor, his brothers and dad were there with him while the woman stayed at home to look after the children. He signed documents two hours ago to let Maggie go into emergency surgery. He was beyond shock when he found out his daughter had pushed Cooper out the way of the car, saving his life. His daughter would always put people before herself, even if she was hurting or having a bad day. Mr Gray sighed as he watched his son pace back and forth every so often running his hands through his hair then shaking his head. Everyone was worried because Maggie was very close to them. However, being a father, he knew this would affect Jason in ways they would never know possible. The three boys and their dad lifted their heads when Dr Tassoni walked into the double doors still clad in his scrubs walking straight towards them with a small smile on his face.

Jason met him half way and started to fire so many questions to the doctor, he never had time to answer.

"How's Maggie-Maye? How's my little girl?" Shane clamped a hand over his brother's mouth allowing Dr Tassoni to tell them the outcome of the operation.

"Margaret's operation went just fine however, whilst trying to stop the internal bleeding I noticed that her spleen was so badly damaged it had to be removed. Now the spleen is worthless and does nothing to help the body so, it won't affect her in any way. Now her ankle was broken in three places and that is now in a cast, and a bandage is round her head because of a pretty nasty gash. Her stomach and arms would possibly bruise due to the harsh impact." Everyone let a sigh of relief and tears filled Jason's eyes that his daughter was alright.

"Can we go see her please?" Nate questioned asking the question which everyone was eagerly awaiting an answer for. The smiles wiped straight off of their faces as the man before them lowered his head.

"Margaret is in a coma. When you go in there, there will be a tube down her throat and up her nose but that is just to help her. Their will also be an IV in her arm. Talking to the patient normally helps them wake up much more earlier so in my opinion tell her some good memories. You can go see her, its room 386." As soon as the numbers left his mouth the three brothers made their way down to the room as Mr Gray rang home to inform the women of the family what had happened.

***

It had been another hour since the boys had made their way to Maggie-Mayes room, none of them spoke for they were still getting over the shock of the sight in front of them. Her normally curly hair which was uncontrollable was still slightly matted down with her blood and her once side fringe was now pinned back as a bandage made its way around her forehead to heal the injury obtained there. Nate pulled his chair closer to the bed and took a hold of one of his niece's slightly cold fingers, rubbing his hands up and down them in hope to warm them up a little bit. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of a good memory.

"Hey Mags do you remember the time …"

_Flashback_

_Maggie was sat in the studio at her grandparents strumming her acoustic guitar nerves running through her body. Tomorrow was a big day for her. She was finally thirteen meaning she was old enough to compete in the local young teen Battle of the Bands. She had written the perfect song she was just worried that she would freeze and mess it up for a few of her friends in her band. Maggie jumped as she heard the door slam open with quite force, her uncle Nate entering with a big smile on his face, he had helped her write the music to the song and could not wait to hear her and her band to play it up on stage; doing one of the things she loved to do. As he plopped down next to her, she tried to smile but he could see straight through her and knew that the smile was forced. _

"_Ok Mags, what's up?! I mean all you've been going on about for three months is how you're so excited to perform in this competition and you've written a fantastic song. So come on Mags, what's wrong?" Nate pushed his niece; he knew how she bottled things up. He watched her place her guitar down and sit next to him hugging him tightly. He wound his arms around her and waited for her explanation. _

"_I'm just scared is all, and excited and nervous. I mean, I've never really performed outside the garage and now I'm performing in a competition. In all honesty Uncle Nate, I think it's because I'm not used to performing on stage in front of people." Nate placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head, so he was looking her in the eye,_

"_Everyone feels that Mags, it's common. And let me guess, you're worried about Chloe. Hon, she's just jealous of you. She'll soon learn that you're the better musician and that she just wants everything she can't have. Which is all of what you've got. Now how about we go through that chorus of the song?" He watched as Maggie's dull face grew a smile instantly reaching to get her guitar as he reached for his behind the couch. He tapped his foot three times to count them in as they started to play, Maggie's voice magically drawing him in like a trance from the pure beauty of it. _

"_I would give everything own,_

_Give up my life, my heart, my home,_

_I will give everything I own_

_Just to have you once again."_

_After playing the song a few times through, Nate could still tell that she was nervous, so placing their guitars down, he told Maggie to go upstairs to get ready because they were going out to a place he still went to before concerts if he got nervous._

_***_

_Maggie laughed as her uncle Nate missed the last three pins standing on the alley, he sulked back to his seat, he was always a sore loser. She made her way up to pick the right size ball before bowling. She was squirmishly watching the ball roll slowly to its target. She let out a happy scream and turned around running into her Uncle Nate's arms as she got her first strike of the night. He laughed along with his niece before kissing her forehead and getting back to the game. Before dropping her off at her house for the night Maggie-Maye had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek thanking him for settling her nerves and taking her mind of things before telling him that she loved him and entered her house for the night._

_End of Flashback_

The three boys smiled at the thought, all had tears in their eyes at remembering how nervous she was but did so well in the competition, so life like. Now, there seemed there was no life in her at all. Nate sighed as he looked at Maggie's hand to see if it had moved or squeezed his hand to show she had understood. But, he knew it wouldn't happen that quickly, even if wizardry existed. He turned to look at Jason in the corner of the room, he was still staring disbelieving at the bed. He quickly turned however when he saw Shane sit in the chair the opposite side close to the bed, reaching for her other hand, being careful of the IV though. He ran his free hand over his face before he began to talk.

"Hey Mags-a-million, short stuff. It's Uncle Shane. You got to wake up soon. You've only been out for a few hours and your dad's gone gaga, and you know how mad in the head he was before and I don't really want to send him to an institution, it would cost too much money." Shane let out a joke waiting for a response from the little girl but all he got was the beeping of her heart monitor and the small chuckles coming from Nate, even though he didn't turn around to see his big brother he knew he drew a small smile.

"Do you know what I remember from when you were a little girl, I was so scared I nearly had a heart attack, well you've got to admit you've always kept everyone on their toes and liked to deliver daily heart attacks. Mind you, you still do now! Anyways …"

_Flashback_

"_Alright short stuff the ground rules, one hold my hand and if you're not, make sure that you're in front of my at all times and NO RUNNING OFF! Capeche?" Maggie was only five and as a treat, Shane had taken her to the zoo. He watched as she nodded her head, her little lopsided pigtails following the movement of her head. He chuckled at the sight before him before picking her up and placing her on his shoulders. _

_They had spent the day looking at all the animals, taking pictures and doing impressions of all the animals they had seen that day. Shane thought that Maggie-Maye deserved a present for being a very good girl and that's where they were stood right now, in the not so busy gift shop of the zoo. He bent down to her level and turned the cap that matched his around, so the peak was at the back of her head, he kissed her forehead,_

"_Alright short stuff, because you've been such a good girl today, you can get one toy ok. You hear me Mags-a-million, ONE." He watched her look at the stuffed monkey puppets before going over to the magnets. He promised his mom that he'd buy one for the ever growing collection on the fridge back home. Once he picked a nice one out, he looked back towards the stuffed monkeys and noticed Maggie wasn't there. His first thought was that she had gone to look at the other stuffed toys in the shop. But still he could not see Maggie anywhere. Frantically he did a full one eighty twist and still no sign of his niece; he placed his items on the counter rubbing his hands over his eyes. Shane jumped out of his skin as he felt familiar arms around his leg making a roaring a sound. He picked up the lion masked clad Maggie-Maye and hugged her close…_

_End of flashback_

"I was so scared that day, I didn't know what I would have done if something happened to you…" Shane's speech drifted out and he looked towards Nate, sending him a mental question; both knowing Jason needed to spend sometime alone with his daughter. Shane stood up and started to head for the door, placing his hand for a second on his older brother's shoulder, Nate copying him.

"We're going to get some coffee Jase, we'll be back soon." Jason glumly nodded at his brothers in understanding, watching as they left the room before going up to his daughters bed; leaning over to kiss her forehead below the bandage before sitting down next to the bed. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Sighing he let out a chuckle.

"Maggie-Maye, what am I going to do with you? You always put others before yourself. What you did today was very brave, and I'm so proud of you. But now you're lying lifeless in hospital. And I'm so scared that I'm going to loose you pal, I love you too much and I don't want to loose you. The doctor said that memories and talking to you will get you to wake up pal. So, I'm going to give it a go." Jason averted his gaze to the ceiling reeling through certain memories of him and his daughter, a certain few stuck out in his mind.

"Where to begin…"

_Flashback_

_Jason held on to Maggie's hand firmly as they made their way to the open field area, his other hand grasped a bike without the stabilisers his parents bought Maggie the other week. She was four years old and it was his job today to teach her how to ride a bike; Maggie had been riding the bike with stabilisers and he thought it was now the time for her to ride her bike without them. Once they were in a clear space on the field he bent down to Maggie-Mayes level placing a bike helmet and knee and elbow pads, before placing her on the bike seat and set her instructions,_

"_Right pal, I need you to pedal like you usually do ok, and I won't let you go I promise!" Maggie nodded her head, her tongue sticking out which she usually pulled when she was concentrating. Jason walked around with her before letting go, causing her to fall off. He laughed as Maggie stalked off a few paces before crossing her arms in a fit. This was a common for Maggie to do, she just needed some pushing to try it again. After a few minutes she ran towards her daddy who picked her up. He placed her on again and tried once more. After he let go for the second time, he watched her giggle as she rode the bike, her hair flying behind her,_

"_Look daddy, I'm doing it!" Jason let out a wide smile as he watched his baby girl._

"_I can see pal! I can see!" _

_End of Flashback_

**Please review makes my day! **

* * *


End file.
